


reverie

by littlescallion



Series: the star and the sea [2]
Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Foul Language, Hookups, M/M, dopil is there if you squint really really hard, idol!jb, jb as def, jinyoung and wonpil curse a lot, mentions of drinking, more holes than plot as usual, nothing too explicit but there are adult themes, tipsy jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlescallion/pseuds/littlescallion
Summary: wonpil told jinyoung to find an actual love interest instead of obsessing over his celebrity crush. but wonpil's plans can really backfire in many ways that can't be explained.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: the star and the sea [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604311
Comments: 16
Kudos: 144





	reverie

**Author's Note:**

> hello again. this story is the sequel(ish) of imaginary but you don't really have to read it to understand. only the general premises stay the same: jaeb is an idol going by the name 'def', offshore is his crew, and jinyoung is an avid fan of the group.  
> hope you enjoy <3 (i sacrificed my dignity at work for this)

Jinyoung hated Wonpil. 

Well – hate is a strong word, but if he had to choose between rescuing Wonpil from a sea of sharks or getting a lifetime supply of Doritos, he would wipe nacho cheese powder on Wonpil’s casket satin. That's pretty much how he felt about Wonpil’s guts right now. 

It all began a couple weeks ago, when Jinyoung couldn't stop complaining about Offshore coming down to Busan for the umpteenth time. After a series of rants centered around Offshore, Def, and the way they hang out with the locals, Wonpil finally came to a conclusion. A conclusion Jinyoung despised. 

_“You need a love life,_ _Jinyoung_ _.”_

_“What?” Jinyoung gaped. Wonpil had one hand stroking his chin, looking down at Jinyoung like he was a distinguished professor expressing disappointment towards his low-achieving student._

_“Like I said. You seriously need a love life at this age.”_

_“Dude, you sound like my mom.”_ _Jinyoung_ _crinkled his nose in disgust. “I swear, if you even try saying that liking Offshore is the only reason why I don’t have a boyfriend...”_

_“I wasn’t even going to say that. All I’m saying is that you’re almost a quarter of a century years old, and you need some love in real life. And I don’t mean family or platonic love. I mean actual, romantic love.”_

_“Where did all of this come from? Last time I remember, you don’t even care that much...”_

_“Don’t care that much?_ _Jinyoung_ _, that is insulting.”_ _Wonpil’s_ _hand moved to his chest as he feigned pain. “I care about you more than anyone else in this whole wide world!”_

_Jinyoung_ _rolled his eyes. “Listen, I get it but I swear I’m fine. I'm only starting to enjoy my career and life in general. I don’t really need a relationship right now.”_

_“Your last serious crush was eight years ago in high school.” Wonpil pointed at his friend accusingly. “And ever since you got that job, you never even put yourself in any situation where you have a chance to find a man. Not even for a hookup! I swear that can’t be healthy...”_

_“Shut up.” Jinyoung slapped his hand away. “What do you want me to do then? Put up an advertisement?”_

_Wonpil’s_ _eyes were gleaming as he smiled hard. “Oh, worry not my sweet summer child._ _Wonpil_ _knows what to do. We'll start slow.”_

And that’s how Jinyoung ended up in a higher end club on a fine Friday night. Apparently, Wonpil’s idea of taking it slow involved getting Jinyoung to hook up with somebody, just to give him a taste of love without any real attachment. And what would be the best place to find a one night stand? Of course, the club. The plan was solid, until they finished their third drinks and Wonpil sauntered into the middle of the dance floor alone, abandoning Jinyoung in favor of getting himself some fresh meat. 

“Bitch.” Jinyoung murmured into his glass as he watched Wonpil slow dancing with a baby-faced dude in the middle of the crowd. Their silhouettes got blurrier and blurrier with every second and every sip. The club was playing Offshore’s songs and Jinyoung hated it. He could hear the slow drawl of Def’s voice when he sang each syllable, the rise and fall of melody. It lulled him into a quiet comfort, yet simultaneously filling him with dread as well. How could someone so familiar be so unattainable? Jinyoung hated how Def always seemed so close and so far at the same time, treading the lines between reality and a dream. It never helped how Def often posted pictures of himself in familiar locations, places that Jinyoung also went to from time to time. Def was one step away from being an actual love interest to Jinyoung instead of just a celebrity crush. But Def’s boundaries were also very clear – at least the boundaries Jinyoung established himself. _I’m not in Def’s league, I’m far below him._

The alcohol in his system made him a little woozy, though still awake enough to hold himself up. But Jinyoung clearly wasn’t prepared for when a group of drunken dancers swung right towards him, sending him flying backwards and accidentally emptying his glass on a stranger’s shirt. 

“Shit! Sorry!” Jinyoung scrambled to wipe down the stain, miserably failing in his efforts. The stranger caught his hand mid-action, holding it up in an alert but nonthreatening fashion. 

“I’m fine.” The stranger said. “But you look a little hammered. Are you okay?” 

Jinyoung stopped being drunk the moment he crashed with the mob, but right now he wished he was wasted so he wouldn’t remember any of this embarrassment. “Um… yeah. Just lost my balance when the mob swept me over.” 

“Good. I was worried you’d faint and I’d have no idea what to do.” 

Jinyoung was still busy eyeing the wet stain on the strangers shirt with a horrified look. “Your shirt, oh my god. I’m so sorry. I’ll pay for the cleaning fees – shit, I’d help you dry up right now if only I have some tissues…” 

“Hey, calm down.” The stranger laughed. “I told you I’m fine. It’s not like you just dumped radioactive waste on me. It’s just a drink.” 

The strangers laughter was melodious and Jinyoung liked how it sounded. It reminded him of something familiar, and Jinyoung looked up to see what the owner of such a crisp laughter looked like. 

Big mistake, really. 

The lighting inside the club was quite dim, as all clubs were, but there was enough light for Jinyoung to trace the outline of the person’s face with his eyes. _Holy shit, this stranger is so hot._ He didn’t even realize he was gawking until the stranger looked down, staring him right in the eye and smirking. 

“Are you sober enough to consent?” 

Jinyoung blushed furiously. But he wouldn’t be a hypocrite. A one night stand was exactly what he came to the club for. And if this hot stranger was his first option, then he wouldn’t even bother looking for more. 

He nodded, muttering a low but clear ‘yes’. It didn’t take long before the stranger started guiding him towards the dance floor, hand hovering just slightly above Jinyoung’s hip. 

“May I have this dance?” he asked, gaze sultry as he offered Jinyoung his hand. The DJ was playing one of Offshore's slower songs, Def's smooth voice streaming through the walls. Jinyoung took the stranger’s hand without hesitation, and the dance began. 

“My name is Jinyoung. What’s yours?” 

“JB.” The stranger answered, effectively ending his tenure as a stranger in Jinyoung’s life. Jinyoung snickered at the nickname. 

“I see we’re playing code names here.” 

“I only use that nickname for close friends. You’re lucky.” JB grinned. “So, you come here often?” 

“Nah.” Jinyoung replied. “Wonpil brought me here and ditched me to hook up. Oh, and if you’re wondering, he’s the guy who’s gonna call the cops on your ass if you turn out to be a serial killer.” 

JB laughed again and Jinyoung could feel the rumble in his chest. “Well, I don’t think Wonpil would need the cops anytime soon. I’m just a guy who comes here to have a drink.” 

“And dance. You’re really good at dancing.” Jinyoung murmured. “I truly hope you’re not wearing expensive shoes coz I might step on them anytime now.” 

“Honestly, I have a bit of an advantage here.” JB chuckled. “I listen to this song so much that I know the notes and tempo by heart.” 

“You’re an Offshore fan too?” Jinyoung looked up. “I wouldn’t have imagined. But then again, they have a song for all kinds of music taste.” 

“By that ‘too’, I’m assuming that you’re a fan yourself.” JB hummed. “So which one of them do you like the most?” 

Jinyoung giggled. “I’m not gonna tell you. Why are you asking me about another man when we’re here together?” 

JB sneakily pulled him closer at that, and nipped at his ear softly right as the song ended. 

“Right. You’re so good. I like you. Now let’s bring this somewhere else and I’ll make sure you won’t even have time to think about anyone else.” 

. 

Jinyoung didn’t remember how he got home that night, but he woke up the next day in his own bedroom. The sun was well above when he limped out. Wonpil was already sitting by the kitchen island, whistling as he eyed Jinyoung’s exposed shoulders. 

“Look at that. My plan is working extremely well.” 

“Shut your trap.” Jinyoung grumbled. 

“What, no thanks for Kim Wonpil?” Wonpil tsked as he fixed a cup of coffee for Jinyoung. “After I brought you out and landed you an amazing night?” 

“‘Landed you an amazing night’ as if.” Jinyoung took his coffee and savored the first sip. “Like you didn’t abandon me within the first hour to hook up with a minor.” 

“He’s not a minor, mind you.” Wonpil snickered. “He may have looked young but he’s only a year younger than you. And he certainly didn’t _feel_ like a minor either...” 

“EWEWEWEWEWEW TMI.” Jinyoung dramatically put his coffee down and covered his ears. Wonpil was laughing so hard that he nearly fell off the barstool 

“I was talking about his _arms,_ ya pervert. He plays the drums, so his arm muscles are well developed.” 

“Whatever you say, bitch.” Jinyoung muttered and went back to his coffee, wanting to be silent for the rest of the day. But Wonpil seemed all too eager for an interview. 

“So what’s the lucky guy’s name? Did you exchange phone numbers or anything?” 

“His name’s JB.” Jinyoung answered lazily. “I don’t remember anything about phone numbers. But he did use my phone at some point. To book an Uber or something.” 

“Oh, hot and mysterious. I like it.” Wonpil hummed. “How did you catch that big fish?” 

“Crashed onto him when a mob of drunk guys swung by.” Jinyoung shrugged. “And then I found out that he was a fan of Offshore. The rest is history.” 

“Speaking of Offshore.” Wonpil scrambled to find his phone. “I saw Royaldive’s Instagram this morning. Please don’t lose your mind when you see this coz I damn near did.” 

Jinyoung took the phone, not really able to focus on the screen at first with his bleary eyes. Then he saw the pictures and noticed something odd in the background. The club name seemed a bit familiar. 

“Paradise?” Jinyoung muttered. “Where have I seen this before?” 

“This club is in Busan.” Wonpil helpfully offered. “And it's the same one we went to last night.” 

Jinyoung blinked. “Maybe this picture was old...?” 

“No, it was recent. Some news outlets tweeted about this, though I assume you’re still avoiding Offshore’s twitter updates since that Yoon thingy...” 

“I had the word ‘Offshore’ on mute.” Jinyoung’s voice was just a bit above a whisper. Wonpil went silent for a couple seconds. 

“Hey, any chance the JB in your hookup’s name last night stands for Jaebeom...?” 

“No fucking chance.” Jinyoung blurted out quickly. “No. No way. It was too dark and I was too tipsy to notice his face properly but dude doesn’t have anti eyebrow piercing, I remember it clearly.” 

“Neither does Def since last week, apparently.” Wonpil held up his phone showing Def’s latest selca. 

Jinyoung blanched. 

He practically ran back into his room to grab his phone, thankful that his subconscious remembered to plug it into the charger before crashing last night. His entire spine froze when he saw unopened messages. 

_Hey Jinyoung. Thanks for tonight. Glad to know that you’re an Offshore fan, though it’s a shame you won’t tell me who your favorite member_ _was._ _I was hoping that it would be me._

_-From Def (also known to you as JB)_


End file.
